Implantable medical devices (IMDs) may be configured to sense physiological parameters and/or provide therapy and may include one or more electrodes for performing aspects of these functions. Construction of IMDs often involves challenges regarding locating circuitry so that interconnections can be made in a repeatable manner, positional locations are maintained, and ease of manufacturing is increased.